


Sugawara and Daichi's Daycare Center

by orphan_account



Series: old works (don't go through these) [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Cuties, Daycare, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, awwww
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Daichi?" Suga asked tentatively.<br/>"Yes?"<br/>"Can we open a daycare center?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> ummmmmmmm.....Second fanfic!  
> yeah..  
> let's do this thing!

Suga always loved little kids. He had a lot of good friends, probably because he was so likable. When he was sixteen, he got a job at a daycare center. He loved playing and hanging out with with the "lil' youngsters" as he called them. With their chubby cheeks and toothless grins, it was impossible for Suga not to fall in love with every single one of them. Suga already figured out what he wanted to do with his life. He wanted to own and run his very own daycare center. When he told his best friend Daichi Sawamura this, he said it was cute idea and he could donate some of his throw pillows so the children could be comfortable (Daichi was obsessed with throw pillows for some reason). Suga laughed and gave him a peck on the cheek.

\--

 _I'm gonna do it._  Suga though as he biked home from the grocery store. He opened the front door to the apartment he shared with Daichi and set his reusable grocery bags (Suga was very concerned about the environment and prided himself on being very "green") on the kitchen counter. "Hey Suga!" Daichi said, taking the food out of the bags and putting them in the fridge and pantry. As Suga helped him, he gathered up his courage. "Daichi?" Suga asked tentatively.

"Yes?"

"Can we open a daycare center?" 

Daichi shut the refrigerator door and said with a look of bewilderment on his face. "Why?"

"Well, it's always been my dream to open up a daycare place and I just thought, you know, why not do it together? It's not like you like your job at the post office anyway."

"Maybe."

"By "maybe," do you mean "yes?" Suga asked excitedly.

"Maybe."

"Oh, stop being so mysterious." Suga said, gently slapping him on the shoulder.

"Okay, okay. We can open up a daycare center."

"YES! There's this place at the mini mall nearby that is for sale. We can buy that!"

"Woah, slow down. Do we have enough money?"

"Oh. Um." Suga faltered. God, he'd been such an idiot! How would they have enough money?

Daichi sat down at the computer. "Well, let's do some research."

"Right. Yes. Let's do this." Suga said. 

\--


	2. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was just a quick fic, i didn't really have a plot, i just wanted to experiment a little with an idea i had. this fic was inspired by Adelaida, i recommend you check her [tumblr](http://i-like-to-look-at-your-back.tumblr.com/)

Suga adjusted the pillow on the couch and stepped back to admire his work. Finally. The game room was complete. Actually, the whole place was complete. Suga walked around the daycare center, starting with the lobby. It had a registration desk that Daichi got from a garage sale, a swivel chair, some greenery (because Suga insisted), and a couple chairs and magazines. Then he visited the game room, where the children will play, eat snacks at the snack table, and nap. Suga had placed a big ABC rug on the floor, one of those "play kitchens" made out of wood with a fake ovens and stuff, stuffed animals, throw pillows, picture books, and toy trucks. He also got a bunch of big pillows to act as little mattresses during nap time. He stored these in a built-in cabinet. Then he went outside, which had a small sandbox, more toy trucks, and no playground, because they were freaking expensive and he and Diachi were kind of broke because they blew all their money on the daycare center stuff. Overall, Suga was very happy with how the center turned out, and hoped they will get business soon.

"Hey Suga!" Daichi called from outside.

"What?" Suga replied, hastening over to where Daichi was.

"Whaddaya think?" He asked, gesturing to the light up sign that said, "Sugawara and Daichi's Daycare Center" he had just finished putting up.  

"It's perfect."

"Well, then, we're ready for business!"

\--

Suga spun around in the swivel chair at the front desk. The phone rang, and he stopped mid-spin, shoved a bunch of doodles and sketches off the table, grabbed the phone and said in what he hoped was a calm voice:"Hello, this is Sugawara and Daichi's Daycare Center, Sugawara speaking. How may I help you?"

"Hello. When do you open and close?"

"We are open Monday through Friday, from 6:30 to seven."

"Alright. I will drop by tomorrow to sign my child up."

"Okay. Bye." Suga hung up, then texted Daichi the good news.

to: ♥daichi♥, 3:21 PM

bro we got business!!!!!

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr ](http://amentallyinsanefangirl.tumblr.com/) so you can send me prompts, requests, fanart


End file.
